Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a method for forming fine patterns, and in particular, to a patterning method using a particle beam, such as an electron beam (E-beam), and an exposure system configured to form the patterns.
By using the lithography technology, it is possible to copy or transcribe data associated with spatial disposition of patterns (hereinafter, referred to as a layout data) onto a target layer, with high productivity. For example, fine patterns of a photo mask or a semiconductor device may be formed, with high productivity, by a patterning process including lithography and etching steps.
In the case of the lithography step for fabricating a photo mask, an electron beam may be used for a copying or transcribing the layout data. However, a reduction in size of patterns may result in various technical difficulties (for example, associated with pattern resolution and/or process fidelity).